1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement comprising at least one semiconductor component and at least one filter arrangement, which has at least two discretely made coil elements, which are disposed adjacent to one another with parallel-aligned magnetic field axes, and a contacting unit, which has electrical traces for an electrically conductive connection of the semiconductor component to the filter arrangement.
2. Description of the Background Art
A circuit arrangement, known from being commercially available, is set up for the receipt and processing of high-frequency electromagnetic signals, which are emitted, for example, by satellites in orbit, and is called a receiver for a global positioning system (global positioning system receiver or GPS receiver). The task of the circuit arrangement is substantially to process the encoded signals from satellites in such a way that position and/or time and/or speed signals can be made available for further processing, for example, by a navigation system. The satellite signals are typically very weak signals, which the GPS receiver must greatly amplify. Because signal processing with the fewest interferences possible is to be the aim for precise position sensing, the received signals are filtered during processing with the use of filter arrangements. Filter arrangements of this type can be designed as bandpass filters and have coil elements, which have different, predefinable attenuations for signals with different frequencies.
In a conventional GPS receiver, the circuit arrangement has a contacting unit, which is provided for an electrical connection of the semiconductor component to the filter arrangement. This type of contacting unit is also called a circuit board or printed circuit and frequently is formed of glass fiber-reinforced epoxy resin. At least one discretely designed, housed semiconductor component and discretely designed components for the filter arrangement are placed on the contacting unit. The components for the filter arrangement are typically made as components that can be mounted on surfaces (surface mount devices/SMD), which are placed on the surface of the contacting unit and are connected to the contacting unit particularly with the use of a conductive adhesive or silk-screenable solder paste. Wound metal wire coils are used as coil elements for the filter arrangement. A magnetic field flows through the coil elements when an electrical voltage is applied. The magnetic field within the coil is aligned in the direction of a magnetic field axis, which is disposed concentrically to a center axis of an outer cylinder around the coil. The adjacently disposed coil elements of the filter arrangement are aligned relative to each other in such a way that the magnetic field axes lie parallel to one another.